Halloween Mischief
by MoreThanMeetsTheEye96
Summary: Well, this may be late, but here's an Avengers Halloween fic! Tony and Clint have planned months for this, and now that it is Halloween day they will both make the lives of the other Avengers miserable in their both scary and just immature pranks. Hope you like, read and review if possible! T just because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I know that this may be a little late, I mean for most places Halloween is already over and even in the States it's ten o'clock, but the wonderful thing that my brain is came up with this idea an hour ago so whether it is late or not, I'm doing it and you can like it or you don't it's all the same to me. I'm also doing possibly a oneshot or multi-chaptered fic about the Avengers and their costumes so watch out for that one too. Sorry if you don't want to read Halloween themed fics since it will be in November by the time anyone reads this but I just refuse to let this idea go simply because it isn't the right time. So, long author's not aside, I hope you like it and will review if you do. I also know that the title is really bad but I'm not very good at titles, so if you have a better idea for a title, PM and I'll see if I will change it.

Disclaimer: The Avengers, any possible references made to other films and other copyrighted things do not belong to me but their respected owners. I also do not have rights to the holiday Halloween, but I had a kickA Captain America costume and definitely benefitted this holiday!

Tony Stark sat in his lab, staring at the clock on the wall in anticipation. He had been planning this event for months and now it was so close he was beside himself in glee. The clock read 11:59 and Tony counted quietly to himself the seconds until his evil mayhem would begin.

The second hand finally finished its circuit across the clock, the Iron Man mask in the background blinking the beginning of a new hour, and more importantly, a new day. It was now officially October 31, the day of All Hallow's Eve.

"Let the games begin."

...

Little did Tony know that while he was counting down the seconds until the new day a certain assassin was as well. Clint looked at the digital clock next to his bed, watching as the glowing red numbers shifted from 11:59 to midnight.

Clint gave a grin and jumped from his bed, landing nimbly on his feet. He had a big grin as he quietly skirted out of his room, his plans for the day quickly beginning to form.

...

The two tricksters had been at it for hours, rigging up various types of pranks and frights all around the tower, unaware of the other's presence, that is until about three in the morning.

Tony snickered as he quietly crept his way to Clint's room, a box of shriveled shrunken heads in his hands, planning on stringing them up around the archer's bed. That oughta get quite a shout from the usually cool minded assassin.

Clint gave a malicious grin in the dark as he held a ransom not and a videotape of Pepper supposedly being tortured and killed. She had helped him act it out later that week and although it was a dark prank Clint knew it would get a rise out of the billionaire, and seeing Tony lose his cool was always humorous to watch.

Both men were so busy thinking about each of their diabolical plots for the other that they didn't notice a dark figure approaching them until Tony and Clint collided into the other, the shrunken heads falling to the ground and both men letting out less than masculine yelps.

Both quickly recovered and after a split second of fear and composing themselves, Clint managed to see in the semidarkness and recognized the stature of Tony.

"Stark? What are you doing up?" clint stage-whispered, looking down at the ground around him. "And why do you have a box of shrunken heads?"

Tony spluttered, trying to think of an excuse for having a box of shrunken heads. Unable to think of a witty retort, he decided to go on the offensive.

"Well why are you up, Barton? It's three in the morning, why isn't the Hawk in his next catching a few z's?" He knew the comment was weak but he had used all his creativity on these pranks.

The two squared off of one another, sizing the other up. Both of the men's eyes widened as they realized what the other was up to.

"You're pranking the team!"

"You're gonna scare everyone!"

Another moment of silence and the two let out quiet laughs, smothering the sounds with their hands. Clint clapped Tony on the back, wheezing from trying to laugh quietly.

"Okay, okay, we are both maniacal geniuses, agreed? I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine. Deal?" Clint asked his fellow prankster.

Tony nodded, standing up and taking a deep breath. "Deal."

"Wait...," Clint said as they began to go their own ways. Tony stayed where he as on the ground, one of the shrunken heads in his hands. "Two things. One, why can't I see your Arc reactor. And two, were you going to put those in my room?"

Tony sighed, knowing he had been caught. Deciding to answer the questions in order Tony began to unwrap a large amount of black cloth, duct tape, and masking tape around his chest, the reactor growing brighter as more material was removed. Clint nodded at the small gleam from Tony's chest, nodding approvingly as he began to wind the cloth back around his shirt.

"Resourceful. Now the other thing."

Tony gave a small laugh, dropping the head and leaving it to roll on the ground.

"C'mon, you know you had something in store for me too. What's on that disk you got there?"

All Clint could do was nod, explaining how it was a tape of Pepper getting tortured and the ransom note he had made. And he was right in thinking that Tony would be pissed with him, but they both were too busy trying to move on a tight schedule to focus on the other, quickly moving away and resuming their plans of mass pranking.

A/N: So, yeah the first chapter is a little slow and short, but I'm already writing the next chapter and it should be uploaded pretty soon after this one, like right after but I wanted to give you guys a teaser first. So please, review it if you liked it, review it if you don't. Thank you people of the internet for taking time out of your day to read this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: What did I say, huh? Well, here's chapter two, hope it's an improvement from the first one. Also, thank you guys for favorting and following (**ari-kid, jojof, johncorn, and padz-nd-prongs**) it really means a lot you guys! Anyway, back to the real reason you clicked on this story...back to the story! And I'm really sorry, but I had published the wrong version of this chapter and tried to correct it as quick as possible. There was a mix up and long story short if you already read chapter two then reread it again because most of the ending has been changed and a lot has been added. So, sorry and if you didn't read it as soon as I published then continue on and ignore this previous comment.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Does that cover it pretty well?

Well they had done it. It may had taken a great deal of time and preparation, but the tower was now thoroughly booby-trapped and filled with scares. Now all they had to do was sit back, open up a bag of candy and some popcorn, and let the show begin.

Natasha woke up earlier then most of the team, an early riser by nature. She stretched in the dim morning light, wiping away all thoughts of sleep and ready to tackle the day, because she knew it was going to be a tough one.

Over the past couple of days Natasha had noticed the two pranksters of the group grinning and sneaking off who knows where, which usually wouldn't be all to out of character, but Natasha knew what day was fats approaching and what day had finally arrived. She knew that both Tony and Clint would have pulled out all the stops for today and she stood up, checked to make sure her room was prank free, and went downstairs for some coffee.

Immediately she could tell that something was up, the lights in the kitchen refusing to work and the blinds keeping away what little sunlight she could have used. Sighing Natasha looked around, trying to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. No such luck though, and she wanted coffee _now_.

"JARVIS please turn on all kitchen lights and pull the shades back," Natasha called out to the AI quietly, wishing to stay as stealthy as possible so as not to give the guys something to laugh at. She wasn't scared of the dark, however and was going to deal with this with a level head. That is, as long as she got some caffeine in her soon.

"JARVIS ISNT'S HERE RIGHT NOW," a deep, gravely voice spoke in the darkness, Natasha recognizing the voice as Clint's. So, he had overrun JARVIS and was now trying to make her morning extremely rough. Oh well, time to get it over with.

"Okay, fine," Natasha said, no longer bothering to keep her voice down. "Clint, turn the lights on or I will snap every single one of your arrows like a twig and tell Thor you ate all the PopTarts."

Her threat, however, fell on deaf ears, another gruff voice, obviously Tony's attempt to disguise his voice, came on next. "Let's play a game, Natasha."

Natasha groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. Too early. Way too early. "Fine, what do you want, Stark?"

"You must find your way to the refrigerator, on the counter next to it are bowls filled with the guts and entrails of my enemies. You must eat everything-"

"Yeah, I'm not listening anymore. Shut up and let me find my coffee," Natasha interrupted, sensing a long tangent about to come up. The intercom was silent and Natasha nodded to herself, preparing for the grossness she knew was sure to follow.

Walking over to the fridge, Natasha looked at the dark counter next to it reproachfully. The coffee was usually left here, but she also knew that the 'guts and entrails' were here too. Weighing the pros and cons Natasha put her hands onto the counter, feeling for a light switch, coffee can or whatever grossness they guys had planted here.

And her search was not unfruitful, the woman feeling her hands hit a bowl full of small little round things, mushy under her touch. Recognizing the feel she grabbed one of the small round things and popped it in her mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of the grape in her mouth.

"Peeled grapes? Really guys?" she called out, continuing on and immediately hitting another both, cold and stringy things surrounding her hands. "And noodles too? My, you guys really outdid yourself on the cliche meter."

As she continued she found herself more or less looking for scary stuff, just to prove she was unfazed by it. Giant bowl of mushy Jell-O? No problem. Giant furry mass that turned out to be a fake spider? Not even a grimace.

She finally managed to find the coffee pot in the dark, brandishing it victoriously.

"Light on?" she asked hopefully, her wishes being granted by the kitchen lights jumping into life, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the brightness. Natasha nodded in triumph as she held her prize, setting it back down and rinsing her now goo encrusted hand in the sink, wiping it off with a towel.

Pulling out the coffee grounds Natasha scooped a generous portion into the small paper cup. She set the large amount of grounds on the counter and opened the top of the coffee maker, the smirk that had stayed on her face slowly slipping away. The coffeemaker was filled to the brim with maggots, the little white bodies larvae moving all around every single free space inside.

Natasha growled in frustration, slamming the lid of the coffeemaker with impressive force and storming upstairs, murder in her eyes.

…

Steve woke up from a deep sleep, yawning and stretching his limbs out on his bed. Or he at least tried to. He realized that he wasn't able to stretch his arms out very far, they were being restricted by something.

Steve opened his eyes wide, panic immediately filling him. The sight around him filled the captain with dread, fear ripping at his insides. There was a giant banner next to the small metal cot he realized he had been sleeping on, the insignia all too familiar. The skull head, the tentacles surrounding it, the color of fresh blood, he was in HYDRA headquarters.

Trying to get a grip of where exactly he was Steve sat up, realizing that his hands had been restricted with chains and cuffs connected to the wall. What in the world was going on?

Steve tested the metal chains, jerking with all of his might, but it was no use. HYDRA knew of his super strength and had gone to the lengths to make sure he was incapacitated. Steve looked all around him, the room bare except for the small metal cot, the giant banner, and a rolling chair a few feet away. Most of the chair was hidden in shadow, but Steve could just barely make out a head in the dim light.

"Hello?" Steve called uncertainly, his mouth now dry as dust, uncertainty surrounding him.

"Well, it is good to have you back with the land of the living, Captain," a thick German accent said, the chair slowly turning until Steve found himself face to face with his greatest fear.

"You," Steve said quietly, glaring at the face of none other than Red Skull. He looked slightly different than he remembered, smaller, but the face was unmistakable. Red Skull sneered at Steve, his lip curling in disgust.

"You sound surprised, my dear Captain," he said, standing up and approaching the chained man, an evil glint now in his eyes.

"No, it's not true. It can't be true," Steve muttered in disbelief, his arch nemesis from seventy years ago staring blankly back. "I saw the tesseract destroy you. I flew the plane intot he water. You...you can't be real," he finished lamely, absently tugging at the chains, wanting nothing more then to be free from this nigthmare.

Red Skull let out a laugh, the sound surprising Steve.

"My, we did hit out head didn't we, Captain," the German said, turning away from his prisoner and walking around the room. "You see, you've been asleep for sometime Mr. Rogers. During our 'battle' I hit you with one of my guns. You used your cursed shield to deflect it, but the force shoved you over the edge of the platform. You fell and hit your head and have been my prisoner ever since." Red Skull gestured around the room, a smirk on his face.

Steve stared in disbelief, his memories telling him everything about this was wrong. No, he had seen Red Skull die, he had flown into the ice, he had woken up seventy years in the future. This couldn't possibly be real. Red Skull took Steve's silence to mean he could continue.

"Yes, you must think I am insane, a figment of your imagination no doubt. But I assure you, captain, I am most definitely real. You have been in a comatose state for almost ten months now, sleeping peacefully while your precious America burns. Well, America and the rest of the world that is."

"You're lying!" Steve shouted, jumping up from the cot and struggling against the chains, testing all his superhuman strength, but with no luck. Red Skull tsked at his shout and came close to his face, seeming to be about to say something. He was interrupted, however, by someone storming into the room.

"Stark you will die, and I will make it as public and painful as possible!" Natasha screeched, diving for Red Skull and scratching at his face.

"Woman, get off of me!" Red Skull whined, his accent gone and replaced with the familiar voice of Tony Stark. Steve just stood there, staring blankly as Natasha ripped of a very impressive Red Skull mask to reveal none other than Tony Stark, a huge grin on his face. The grin, however, was being mauled by a pair of angry hands slashing at his face.

"Get off. C'mon, Tasha that's enough. Natasha, seriously!" Tony yelped, finally rolling away from the woman's angered rampage, leaving her breathing heavily with murder still clear in her eyes. She did take a second to take in her surroundings, realizing the HYDRA banner and the chained up Steve.

"What...the...hell," she whispered, looking back and forth between Tony and Steve, confusion written as plain on her face as Steve's.

Tony stood up and brushed himself off, laughing at his two teammates' faces. "You guys, haha, should see your faces!" he catcalled, hooting and slapping his knee as he let out another bout of giggles. He walked up to Steve and pressed a button on the wall, the cuffs around his arms releasing him from the wall. Steve rubbed his wrists gratefully, looking at Tony for only a second before bringing his fist to contact with the billionaire's face.

Tony fell, clutching his face in his hand, letting out a gasp of pain. Natasha just stood there and stared at the two, still unsure of what was going on.

"Not funny, Tony. Not. Funny," Steve said, his breathing heavy and his face slicked with sweat. That had been the scariest moments of his life, and he was relieved that it was just a farce fabricated by Tony, but the prank still hurt.

"It wasn't supposed to be, Spangles," Tony muttered, clutching his cheek where a bruise was already forming. "It was meant to scare you."

"Well, mission accomplished," Steve said loudly, his body tensing in anger. Okay, check that, he wasn't just hurt, but _pissed_.

"How long have you had these chains?" Natasha asked.

A/N: Okay, sorry you guys if you had already read the second chapter, my friend reminded me about this idea and how I wanted to do this one instead so I'm sorry, but this is the real second chapter. So if there were any mixups, I'm sorry but I hope that this one is better then the original. Again, sorry and please review and PM if you guys like it and if you have any spooky pranks or just really funny ones I would be glad to take them into consideration.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys, chapter three! Can I just say that I am so excited to see that over 150 people have read my story and that that enormous number has made me extremely happy, so I'd like to thank all of you who favorited, followed and read my story, you put a smile on this young writer's face. Now, here is a shout out to all of my followers and favorit...ers I guess :)**

**HeartsNaruto**

Ramonks33

Zoneperson

**ari-kid**

**NerdyKacie**

**Sam and Dean Gurl**

TGinger

johncorn

jojof

**padz-nd-prongz**

**Whew, that's a lot more names than I thought I would have, especially just after chapter two. Thanks you guys, when I typed out all of these names it made me realize how many people liked my story, so I really appreciate it. Now, in response to the two amazing people who reviewed me:**

**johnfcorn: Yeah, I thought that it would be a bit dark, but I was kind of going for a 180 from the last chapter, actually put a little bit of scare in it to show that it isn't just harmless pranks and that these guys aren't just being immature. And also, in my defense Tony does tend to go for the gold and in doing so he tends to go overboard with it. That was what I was trying to show, anyway. But yeah, you were right, it was real dark and I'm rethinking a few of my scarier pranks, this is meant to be a humorous story after all. So thanks for reviewing and giving me that heads up, your opinion is much appreciated I promise that this next chapter will not be as dark as what Steve went through. Much more light and funny!**

**RandomWriter101: Wow, thanks for your review, it means a lot that someone thinks the story is good, it makes me smile :) Haha, that light idea would be funny, I admit, glad I could make you laugh. Thank you for thinking Steve's scare was good, I wasn't sure how people were going to respond to it, I thought it might have been a bit much but I'm glad someone liked it. I will definitely consider making the team prank Tony and Clint, that actually sounds pretty good. And don't worry, Clint will definitely get some credit in these next few chapters.**

**Well thanks again my readers, it means a lot to know people are reading my stories. This week, however, I will not be updating very much, maybe twice and the chapters will be short like this one. I apologize for the short chapters and slow updates, but my house won't have internet all week and the only time I can post is during school hours, so I will try and update chapter four as soon as possible but I make no promises. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this albeit it short chapter and I apologize also for the incredibly long A/N.**

Bruce woke to the sound of a high pitched girly screaming, the sound coming from somewhere outside his room. The sounds of a chainsaw came through as well, followed by the sound of flesh meeting sharp metal. The sound of the chainsaw was then replaced with a loud cackling and the sound of something similar to an electric chair took its place. Bruce groaned and rolled over, wanting nothing to do with the Halloween festivities.

Wait. Today was Halloween. Tony and Clint. Bruce jerked himself upright, looking around his room feverishly for any sign of some prank or scary monster. His room seemed free for the moment, the floor seeming to be safe from any creepy crawlies. They seemed to have already taken over the sound system around the tower, that would explain the shrieking and the chainsawing and the electrocuting, but aside from the loud irritating noises he seemed safe. The light in his room was still dim, though, so he approached the rest of his room with caution.

The sound of the cackling and electricity had faded away, suspenseful horror movie music playing as Bruce's background noise as he checked the rest of his room.

Using a large rod with prongs on the end, Bruce began to open the door of his closet, keeping a good three feet away in case something came shooting out. He wasn't disappointed, a very realistic half decayed corpse shot out the dark closet, the strings tied to it making him twitch around in a very realistic way.

Bruce sighed, setting the rod down and untying the fake corpse, shoving it under his bed and heading towards his bathroom. He had to hand it to both of them, they were good and Bruce had no doubt they would be pulling out all the stops. He actually took a brief second to feel sorry for his own teammates before resuming his primary focus, self preservation.

Bruce turned on his bathroom light and turned the shower on, prepared to take a nice hot shower before having to deal with other Clint and Tony spooks. It seemed that he would be denied this pleasure, however, thick red liquid jetting out of the shower head instead of water.

Bruce stuck his hand out, catching a few of the sticky drops, looking closely at them.

"Tony sure does know how to make an impression," he murmured to himself, turning off the blood shower and moving on.

After checking every nook and cranny of his room Bruce was satisfied that his room was sufficiently safe, the blood in the shower and the rubber body seeming to be all the pranks the guys had put in his room. Sighing in relief, Bruce decided to resume his daily routine, wanting for a few sweet minutes of solitude before he had to face the horrors outside of his room.

Bruce stretched and walked into the bathroom, turning the light back on and smiling in his small victory of not losing his cool...when he noticed his mirror.

How had he not noticed it before. He had been walking around in his room for at least ten minutes, and he hand't noticed _that_? Bruce walked up to the mirror, wishing and wishing that it was some trick in the glass. A quick look away as he glanced at his arms and chest proved that it wasn't a trick of the mirror. One of the two men had literally painted him _green_.

From the bottom of his feet to the tips of his hair, Bruce Banner was a sickening shade of neon green. Whoever it was had also painted his shorts a bright purple, his reflection a disturbing clash of colors.

Bruce took a deep breath, counting to ten and trying to calm himself down. When counting didn't help, he did the only thing he could...yell.

"CLINT! TONY!" Bruce shouted, making sure that enough anger was going through his voice to panic the two men, but controlled enough that he wouldn't lose control. No, he wasn't going to lose control. Bruce liked control, and he planned on being himself while he ripped both pranksters limb from limb, he wouldn't need the Other Guy to exact vengeance.

And with that cheery note Bruce stepped out of his room and started towards the kitchen, the only thoughts keeping him from losing control was the prospect of colorful and creative deaths for both of them.

A/N: So...how was it? Was it funny enough. Was it not enough? Come on, tell me guys, I want to know. Again I'm sorry it was so short, but I have big plans for the next chapter so bear with me for this seemingly filler chapter and I promise you guys won't be disappointed. Thanks again for following, favorting and reviewing guys, please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! Fourth chapter time! I gotta say, I'm glad so many people are reading my story, it makes me really happy to know people all over the world are reading my fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy it. I must say I had a bit of fun writing this chapter in particular, and I really should have spent my class time writing my 10-page research paper that's due Monday, but I just couldn't let this chapter go away, so I succumbed to the temptation and will work on my paper later. Oh well. So before this ends up being a long A/N, I'm gonna wrap this up and spoiler alert, Thor will make his debut in a very strange way. Hope you guys like!**

HeartsNaruto**: Thanks for your review! I really like that idea, I was planning on Loki making a surprise appearance sometime later and I definitely think him, Tony and Clint would be such a destructive pranking team that either the other Avengers would kill them or they will cause them all to have nervous breakdowns. I am definitely considering this. Ooh, maybe Thor will ask Loki to help take care of Clint and Tony's pranks once and for all. The possibilities are endless!**

"CLINT! TONY!"

Clint and Tony looked up from the kitchen table, Tony nursing his bruised jaw while Steve and Natasha just quietly glared at them. Steve was still pissed at Tony and so was Natasha, her goo crusted fingers and lack of coffee making the Russian assassin very disagreeable.

Tony let out a laugh, immediately flinching at the movement and putting the ice back on his face.

"Looks like ol' Brucey found the corpse I left. Ooh, or maybe the blood in the shower," Tony said in wonder, a malicious gleam in his eye. He had rigged every shower head in the entire tower to produce the blood like liquid he had spent all week creating. And the corpse hadn't been cheap either.

"Boy, I hope he didn't notice the blood until he stepped in. That would be great!" Tony hollered, ignoring the twinge in his jaw. Clint gave Tony a smirk, a knowing smile on his face.

"Something tells me that's not what's got him so riled up," he said, a secretive tone in his voice. Tony was immediately on edge, wondering what Barton might have done to his fellow science bro.

"Whatever it is, he sounds pissed," Natasha remarked, crossing her arms and smiling at the two. "If you think Cap's punch and my nails are a problem, Stark, you got another thing coming if the doctor gets too angry."

As if on cue Bruce strode into the kitchen in all his green and purple glory, the light making the color look even worse on his bare chest and arms. He was breathing heavily and Tony could just make out a small green sheen in his eyes.

"You painted Bruce green?" Tony questioned Clint, both appalled and impressed with the archer's skill. Clint gave a nod, a huge smirk across his face. "Nice," Tony staged whispered.

"Which one of you am I gonna have to kill first?" Bruce asked, his voice deep and rumbling, but thankfully still his. Clint looked at Tony, a hint of worry in his eyes. He obviously had not thought the whole prank through, underestimating Banner's ability to take a joke. And all the while Natasha and Steve were standing next to each other, matching grins on their faces.

"Five bucks says Banner kills Barton first," Natasha said, a bill already in her hand.

"Normally I would be against betting against something so serious," Steve conceded, looking warily at the angered doctor and laughing pranksters. "But considering the circumstances I'll take that bet."

"Look, Bruce, it was just a prank, a harmless joke," Clint said, edging away from the approaching scientist, pleading with Tony to help him out. The billionaire got the hint and stood between the two, his palms up in surrender.

"Come on, Bruce, we've done pranks before, it's nothing new. Besides, I'm sure Barton was just trying to help you with your costume," he added, an idea striking him.

"Tony," Bruce began, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath. "Why the hell would I want to be the Hu- Other Guy for Halloween if I spend most of my time being him anyway?" To this Tony gave a chuckle, patting his friend on the shoulder, thankful that whatever paint Clint had used was dry.

"My dear friend, he didn't paint you to look like that big meanie," he said, his voice taking on a childish tone. Bruce sighed again, it was too early for this and what little energy he had he had already wasted on controlling the Other Guy and plotting their deaths. He decided to take the bait.

"Then who am I?" he asked, immediately regretting it.

"Why my friend, you are none other than Beast Boy! Member of the Teen Titans!" Tony shouted, spreading his arms wide and starting to belt out the theme song from the cartoon. He didn't get very far though, Bruce tackling the billionaire to the ground, all thoughts of Clint forgotten.

"Bruce. Bruce. Come on, Bruce get off me!" Tony shouted, struggling against his friend's grasp. He managed to evade him easily enough, stepping lightly away. "I'm not the one that painted you green am I?"

"Good point," Bruce said, leaving Tony and quickly barreling after Clint.

Now, Clint was a warrior, a fearless assassin. He had been trained in various arts of fighting and had killed more people than he cared to count. He was a cold blooded machine, in a way fearless. But when some guy painted to look like a ridiculous version of the Hulk is running straight at you with fire in his eyes, you tend to lose your training and only have room for one plan: run like hell.

Clint jumped from the outstretched clutches of Bruce, running for all he was worth trying to evade the man's angry grasp. He hadn't managed to sprint but a few feet before he collided with something heavy and strong. It was like running into a wall, Clint's face smashing into the solid mass.

Pushing away, Clint fell flat on his back, squinting his eyes to see what had stopped his mad struggle for freedom. What he saw made him shriek like...well something that wasn't very masculine.

Thor stood above him, his Midgardian clothes torn to shreds and his face was covered in blood. He jumped back up, fear gripping his insides. He quickly recovered however, scrambling over to Tony, whispering something in his ear. The billionaire nodded and he and Clint shared a grin.

"Thor!" Steve shouted, running up to the god, concern and fear plain on his face. The man was drenched in blood, his hair taking on a pinkish hue from where the blood had made contact with it. His clothes were torn and bloody as well, and yet he was standing up and seemed fine.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Thor, say something dammit!" Steve pleaded, looking over Thor's face and arms, trying to see where he was injured. Bruce walked up to him as well, all thoughts of his green skin forgotten as he began to examine his friend. Clint and Tony, however were on the floor laughing, clutching their sides and wiping away tears.

"This isn't funny, you jerks!" Natasha said, her voice tight as she looked at the bloody Asgardian.

"The blood-the-the blood's fake, guys," Clint wheezed, still clutching his side as he lifted himself up, Tony following suit.

"What?" Steve squeaked, looking over again at Thor, who now had a big smile on his face. Thor nodded towards the jokesters, his voice as boomy as ever.

"He is correct my friends, I am seemingly unharmed, although I wish to know why all of the Midgardian clothes you have provided for me have been torn and destroyed," Thor said, gesturing to his ruined clothes. Steve and Bruce glared and Tony and Clint, just about fed up with their pranks. And it wasn't even ten o'clock yet.

"Sorry, big guy," Tony said, pretending to pat Thor on his shoulder but not quite touching the bloody mess. "It was just a prank. I see you enjoyed my little surprise in the shower?"

Thor nodded and gave a smile. "It is usually customary for Asgardians to bathe in the blood of their enemies, but I was unaware that was a tradition on Midgard as well. Tell me, what mighty foe have we vanquished that is worthy enough for us to bathe in its gore?"

The room was very quiet for a moment, Tony and Clint slowly turning and staring at each other, their jaws hung open, the same 'oh crap' look on their faces.

"Wha-what?" Steve stuttered, taking a measured step away from Thor, crinkling his nose at the remark.

"What was it?" Thor asked again, his face extremely serious. All five of the other Avengers just stared at Thor, a mingled look of revulsion, fear, and downright shock on all of their faces.

"Are...Thor are you serious?" Tony asked, thinking that maybe his prank had gone to far. Did Thor seriously think he took a shower in_ real blood_? What the hell else did they do in Asgard? He shuddered at the thought.

Thor laughed, clapping Tony on the shoulder, effectively causing the man to fall over as well as leaving a big red mark on his shirt.

"My friend, I am merely making jest with you. What you would call a-a prank I believe," he said, a huge grin on his face at the realization he had bested the two who had tried to prank him.

The others all heaved a sigh of relief, glad that Thor had just been making a joke. Clint chuckled at Tony, who was pulling at his shirt, observing the bloody handprint Thor had left on it.

"Looks like somebody got outpranked," Clint said with a laugh.

"Yeah right Barton, you were just as freaked out as the rest of us," Tony countered, challenging the other man.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was-"

"GUYS!"

Tony and Clint turned to meet the glaring eyes of their leader, his face showing definite annoyance.

"Okay, I have had enough with you guys and you're stupid pranks. I was nearly scared half to death, there are bugs in the coffeemaker and Thor is covered in fake blood. It isn't even noon yet and I'm already prepared to beat you both to a bloody pulp. Tony, fix the shower heads so Thor can rinse this gunk off of him, Clint, go do something productive like figuring out how to end world hunger. If I see one more prank you are both dead, do you understand?"

The room was quiet as the two seemed to be mulling over Steve's gave each other a significant look, seeming to have a conversation only with their eyes. After a moment they both nodded.

"Deal," Tony said

"Agreed," Clint confirmed. Steve heaved a sigh, glad that the madness was over with.

"Good, I'm glad you two are being so civilized with this. Now Tony, please go fix the showers before Thor stains everything."

"What about me?" Bruce asked, hurt that Steve had not mentioned his still green skin in his list of complaints.

"Sorry," Steve said quickly, ushering the two men up the stairs to leave the others in peace.

Tony and Clint walked up the stairs, waiting until they knew they were out of earshot.

"Okay, just to clarify, we are definitely not stopping?" Clint asked, his voice a stage whisper. Tony gave him an appalled look, holding his hand above his arc reactor.

"I am offended that you think we would give in so easily. No, Barton my friend, this is simply the beginning." Clint grinned as they continued onto the next floor.

Thirty minutes later the showers were running like new and neither of the men had done any other prank or scare. Bruce gave a smile as he walked towards the elevator.

"Finally, I can wash this paint off of me," he said, his green head the only skin showing under the hoodie he had went to put on. As soon as the elevator doors closed Clint gave Tony an evil smirk.

"That stuff is permanent. He's gonna be scrubbing for hours."

The two laughed evilly, waiting for the next moment they would strike again.

"CLINT!"

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked the chapter, feel free to review a starving artist loves a good review. Good, bad, come on guys throw me a bone here :) I'm not sure what I might be doing for the next chapter, so if you have ideas for pranks or other ways to scare the Avengers feel free to send me a PM or put it in your review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, glad to see so many people are reading my story, it warms my heart guys, I gotta say. Okay let me just apologize for this chapter for taking so long, I have typed, retyped, and retyped it so many times that it's not even funny but I hope now it isn't too bad. It always seemed too dark so I tried to keep it light and funny. If you like it guys, review, if you don't...review anyway. Seriously guys, I have follows and favorites but very few reviews. I'm not hating on you following or favoriting my story, but if you could throw me a bone or rather a review I would really appreciate it. Please and thank you my faithful readers.

Disclaimer: Wow, realized I haven't written one of these in awhile...so yeah...still don't own anything but the great skill of sarcasm and jokes that may ensue...yep...I hate these things.

**HeartsNaruto: Yep, the big guy's finally learning how tricky his Midgardian teammates can be. Thank you for the 'permanent' love, I was rather happy about that particular line. And again, yes, the idea is really good and am definitely involving Loki, his debut will be in the next chapter.**

**RandomWriter101: Thank you so much for the praise. I'm glad someone is really liking my story and it's not over yet. I hope you enjoy the next coming chapters and I hope you weren't too upset with this long wait. **

It had been several hours since the Avengers' violent morning, the events leaving their minds as they continued with their day. Any pranks that had happened since had been light and easily ignored. A severed head in the fridge, rubber robotic snakes slithering around the tower, Clint hanging from the ceiling with a noose, that sort of thing.

Clint had asked Tony if they could have strapped a chainsaw on Dum-E and send him through the tower, but Tony quickly threw that idea away. The last thing they needed was an actual corpse on their hands. It was bad enough Bruce was close to killing Clint.

"Clint. I have been scrubbing for hours. What in the world did you spray me with?" the still green doctor asked him as he walked into the living room where the archer was lounging, absently rubbing at his face. Clint gave a grin from his seat next to Bruce, taking his feet off the table and trying to resist the urge to bust out laughing.

"I used the same stuff used in spray tan salons but added green coloring to it. It's basically permanent," the archer said, waiting for the line he knew was coming. Bruce gave him a quizzical look, seeming to choose his next words carefully.

"Well you know that I can make a chemical mixture that reverses it right?" Clint nodded, enjoying watching the wheels in Bruce's mind turn.

"And _you_ also know that it will take you forever to create one. I however, have already prepared an 'antidote' of sorts and will be glad to give it to you," Clint said, loving how his biggest prank of the day was unfolding perfectly. Just as he planned Bruce gave him a defeated look, knowing he had no choice but to ask.

"And what do I have to do to get this 'antidote?" Bruce asked, deciding to go ahead and play along with Clint and get this over with quickly.

"Why, my dear Banner I am so glad you asked," Clint said with an evil grin, standing up from the couch he was sitting on. Clint draped his arm over the doctor's shoulder, pulling Bruce close and preventing him from escaping.

"You see, I have these...challenges that you must complete," Clint began, his voice changing as if he were telling a story.

"No," Bruce said with finality, pushing out of Clint's grasp and walking away. "I'll just stay green, I don't care. I'm not going anywhere anyway."

As if on cue Tony walked in, an earpiece connected to his ear. "All right, we'll be there," he said, taking the earpiece out and looking at the only two in the room. "Great news, the Avengers were just invited to appear at a Halloween party tonight. It's apparently a great way to get good publicity and a great way to promote Stark Industries. Get your big boy suits ready gents, we have a party to go to."

Bruce froze, his shoulders slumping as he turned back to Clint, defeat once again on his face.

"So tell me about these challenges," he said, Clint once again leading him towards the elevators.

"Well it all starts with you, alone in an empty room," Clint began, leading the man away from Tony just as Natasha and Steve were walking in. Natasha gave a pointed look as the two were walking away, shaking her head.

"I don't want to know," she said, sitting on the now vacated couch, rubbing her temples. She had been okay after JARVIS had managed to get a cafe that delivered coffee, but her head was still pounding from all the drama from the morning, her special training the only thing preventing her from killing Stark and Barton as well and stringing them up inside the helicarrier.

"Agreed," Steve muttered, leaning against an armchair, arms folded. Although he had been grateful and impressed with the two prankster's ability to keep the joking to a minimum, something deep inside him warned that this was just the calm before another storm.

Steve knew that the day was almost over and that at the end of it they could finally say goodbye to the pranking, or at least most of it. But it was still too early for them not to have a chance to one last big trick, and Steve feared it would be something similar to how he had woken up or Thor's bloody body.

As if reading his mind, Tony gave the two a smile. "Good news you guys, you won't have to worry about mine and the Hawk's shenanigans for much longer, our pranking time has been seriously reduced due to this charity thing tonight."

"Well I have never been happier to go to a party," Natasha remarked, allowing her a simple smile at the thought of a peaceful night filled with stuffy party people rather than frights and cheap pranks. Her thought of peace was quickly ruined by the sound of screaming and loud cackling from somewhere in the tower.

"Ah, I see Clint convinced Bruce to take up his little maze of horrors," Tony said with a smile as the cackling soon dwindled down. "Well, I'm gonna leave you two, need to make some adjustments to my suit and all. You know how it is, big superhero and all. See ya." And with that Tony left, an evil glean in his eyes as he began to prepare his best scare yet.

As the day wore on Natasha found herself steadily getting more and more angry and irritated. Ever since Tony had disappeared into his little lab she had been getting more and more scares and her composure was wearing paper thin.

The small stuff she could handle, finding maggots and a realistic looking eyeball in her takeout box pissed her off more than scared or grossed her out. A simple toss down towards Tony's lab fixed that problem, but that seemed to be just the beginning.

Another thing happened on her way to her room. Natasha walked into the elevator, pressing the number twelve to get her up to her room to figure out what she was going to wear for tonight's charity event. She was considered strapless or no strapless when the elevator gave an almighty shake and Natasha watched in horror as the tiles below her feet shook and fell away, the gaping maw of the shaft looking limitless.

To Natasha's defense she has been a master assassin and spy since she was a little girl. She is just as fearless as Clint, perhaps even more so. But being with the Avengers, living in this tower, usually broke away some of Natasha's defenses. And she was alone so it wasn't like anyone was watching or looking to her for guidance. So she did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She screamed.

She managed to scale onto the top of the elevator and hold position there, but the fact that the Black Widow had let out a very feminine shriek was almost more than she could bear.

"Я собираюсь убить его," Natasha murmured, her arms and legs locking in position as the elevator continued to scale towards her floor. As the elevator pinged that she had arrived on her designated floor and the doors flew open, Natasha looked down wearily.

Cautiously, Natasha flipped through the open doors and landed outside of the deadly elevator. Looking back, however, Natasha let curiosity get the better of her. Walking back up to the doors she put her foot out experimentally, her foot not reaching out into open space but onto clear glass, her feet having the illusion of floating in midair.

Angrily Natasha stalked away from the elevator, anger boiling up inside of her. _No one_ got the better of the Black Widow, and she was going to make sure no one did.

"I need your help," Natasha commented to Steve as she brushed past him towards the lab she knew Tony was probably wetting himself with laughter. He could see any feed from the tower, including Natasha's gullible and girlish reaction to the elevator tiles. He looked at her strangely and followed her.

"Need help with what?" Steve questioned, surprisingly having to try to keep up with Natasha's quick strides. What was it that had set the woman off?

"Well, first off I need a good location to dump a body, I have a few of those so that won't be a problem," Natasha said, ignoring the look Steve gave her as they stepped into an elevator, Natasha hitting the B button for basement. "What I really need from you is to hold down Stark while I do very cruel and merciless things to both his soul and body."

Steve didn't have a moment to respond, letting out a yelp as the floor under the elevator gave way, revealing the elevator shaft below. Instinctively, Steve jumped up and gripped the top of the elevator, his eyes wide with shock. He took a second to compute the fact that Natasha was simply standing in the air with an irritated expression before he put two and two together.

"Sorry," he blushed, coming back down from the elevator ceiling and looking down at the clear panel that they were standing on. It was impressive he had to admit. This must have been one of the things to set her off. Steve admitted the pranks were once again getting a little out of hand. He was glad that Clint was so devoted to messing with Bruce so they only had to worry about one prankster.

Too bad that prankster was a genius inventor with millions of dollars and very cruel ideas of funny.

"Stark!" Natasha cried as the doors slid open and she stalked into the lab, her next threat getting caught in her throat.

The lab was trashed, tables, chemicals, papers were flung everywhere, a strange lump nearby being crushed by a table.

"Tony!" Steve shouted, rushing over to the man's aid, picking up the table with some effort and flinging it aside. He drug Tony towards him, putting his head on his chest.

"He's breathing," he said, looking down at the man, his eyes closed and face covered in dirt and blood.

"What happened?" Natasha asked, worry taking over as she took in the total amount of destruction and ruin the lab was in. Had their alarms been breached, had someone managed to sneak past their defenses and...no she wasn't going to think like that. He was alive, so maybe she could get some answers out of him.

"Tony...Tony, come on Stark wake up," Steve said quietly, gently shaking the man. Tony's eyes fluttered open, blood spilling form his mouth as he let out a wheezing cough. Opening his eyes fully, he jerked from where he was on the floor, Steve releasing him with a concerned look.

"He...he got out," Tony wheezed, coughing out another glob of blood. Natasha's face paled. There was so much blood in the lab she realized. Too much blood.

"Who got out?" she asked, leaning down beside the man.

"He," Tony said again, his face dazed and confused. "Clint...clint was just playing a joke. But Bruce...Bruce got mad."

Tony's words hung in the air, both teammates knowing what that meant. A fierce, animal growl roared through the tower the sound close. Tony let out a gasp, trying to stand up but failing miserably. He resorted to crawling to the other side of the wreckage, fear in his eyes.

"He's coming."

A second later a huge crash resounded around the lab, a giant looming in a gaping hole in the wall. Natasha's breath caught in her throat as she saw the beats, fear gripping her insides. Neither her nor Steve had a chance to react before he was running at them, another shout escaping his large green lips.

Natasha ducked for cover, pulling her body into herself as she felt the beast clutch her in his arms, fear paralyzing her as she awaited the pain she knew would follow. Pain wasn't what she felt, however as her body was being crushed into the giant's.

Opening her eyes, Natasha looked into the Hulk's, but something was off. They weren't empty, rage filled eyes, and the creature was smiling.

"Hulk loves you!" the thing boomed in an extremely hight-pitched girly voice, smothering Natasha into a hug that was far worse than anything Natasha had ever experienced before.

"What the he-," Natasha said, prying herself away from the cuddling monster's arms, flipping down on the ground to see an angry Steve and a laughing Tony.

"End simulation," Tony managed to breathe between gasps of laughter. In an instant the wrecked lab was replaced with the normal one, the hugging Hulk disappearing as well. Natasha looked at the now pristine lab, her mouth agape.

"That was all...fake?" she asked, her answer Tony's laughing intensifying.

"It isn't funny, Stark!" Steve shouted, his face turning from ashen to red with anger. He reached out to grab for Tony but the billionaire was too quick.

"JARVIS escape plan delta," he said, a hole right next to him opening. Tony lunged for the hole as Steve made another grab for him, disappearing from the two altogether, his laughter bouncing off the walls as they stormed out.

"We need to bring this mad tirade to an end," Natasha said, pacing in front of her only allies, Thor and Steve. They weren't very good but for right now they were all she had.

"I agree, Tony has gone way out of control with this. And the charity event is still several hours away. I don't think we can handle much more of his 'pranking,'" Steve said, air quotations around the word prank. This was the second time today he had been scared out of his wits and he was sick of it. Tony was going down.

"My good friends, I also agree with this. The Man of Iron managed to mix up all of my PopTarts with the cheap brand name as well as filling my room with poisonous vipers.

"Are you okay?" Steve questioned, worry in his voice.

"Ah, I faired well against them. the power of Thor is no match for simple Midgardian animals," he said, brandishing his hammer with pride.

"Off topic," Natasha said just as Bruce walked into the living room, covered in a goo Natasha suspected to be guts.

"What happened to you?" Steve said, standing up and looking at his disgusting friend. His glasses were gone and he was covered head to toe in the foul smelling substance.

"Well," Bruce said, wiping some of the goop from his eyes. "I got the antidote and a guarantee to never leave the shower for many months. I did manage to get it though," he said, tiredly brandishing a small vial in his hands. Natasha looked at the small vial doubtfully.

"I'm happy for you Bruce," Steve said, stepping closer to slap Bruce on the back. Getting within smelling distance, however, he shrunk back and gave a sheepish smile. "But you really need a shower."

"Don't you think I realize that?" Bruce said, dragging his still green hand across his till green face, expelling most of the goop from his face. When he rubbed his hand across his face, though, the green wiped off almost magically, his face once again the familiar tone they all knew it to be.

Thor laughed, unable to compose himself.

"What?" Bruce questioned, wiping off some of the guts from his arm. He looked down at his arm, noticing the fact that it was no longer green. "Wha-," he was about to ask again.

He was interrupted by Clint's head poking out of the ventilation shaft near them, Steve and Bruce jumping at his sudden appearance. "Yeah, Bruce the antidote was in the tub of fish guts you had to swim through. Although if you want to try to get that," he gestured to the small vial in his hands. "All over you I would love to see you try." And with that he vanished again.

Bruce sighed for what seemed the millionth time that day. He had had enough with Clint and his giant house of horrors and had no idea why he had become Clint's main target. but whatever the reason he was going to make the archer pay.

"So...what were you guys talking about before?" Bruce asked, remembering the mischievous glint that had been in their eyes when he had walked in. Natasha stood tall, her arms folded and her look serious.

"Well for starters I'm glad you're going to be in on this. I would have been stuck with he worst people for this mission." Steve and Thor both gave offended noises which Natasha quickly waved away. "Let's face it, Steve you think a prank is a whoopee cushion and Thor would most likely have him within an inch of his life. Bruce is more...devious."

Bruce gave her a complimented look, never believing he had much worth in this group. Then the rest of Natasha's words came back to him. "Wait, beat who within an inch of their life?"

"We are going to get back at Tony for all the crap he's pulled," Natasha said deadpanned. Bruce stood a moment, contemplating the idea. After a second of thought he nodded. "I guess he must have been a pain to you guys. Me, on the other hand have had to go through trials that Jigsaw would deem too far. I'm in, but only if Clint's a part of it too. He deserves it."

"Done," Natasha said, Thor and Steve agreeing with him. Bruce gave a grin. "Good, now while you guys plan this out, I'm going to take a shower."

*nananannananananaNANANA LI-INE!*

Four hours before they all had to leave for the charity event the gang had their plan put together. It was a risky one, but they were running out of options and this seemed to be the only sure fire way to get the guys back tenfold.

"You realize this will be dangerous," Steve said, looking at Natasha as they grouped up to leave.

"I am aware of the danger," she replied, her eyes turned ice with the prospect of a very dangerous mission. "But we have no other choice.

"She's right," Bruce said, looking at Thor reproachfully. "Do you think he will cooperate?"

Thor gave a rumbling laugh, a small smile on his face. "My good friends, at any prospect of mischief I am sure he will oblige. After all, how can he pass up the chance of a good piece of mischief?"

"Well then, let's go," Natasha said. Bruce, Steve and Natasha all held hands, Natasha's hand entwining with Thor's arm. Whirling his hammer, Thor brought it up skywards and in a flash of light the four Avengers disappeared from the roof of Stark Tower, going to visit a specific god of mischief.

A/N: Well I hope I made up for the long wait with a super duper long chapter. I'm basically done with pranks and am now moving on with the story, so sorry if you had a really good idea for a prank. Thank you all for the views, I'm almost to 700 and I couldn't be happier. But guys, let me level with you for a moment.

Getting favorites and follows are great and all and I love how many people are viewing my story, but come on people, over six hundred views and I can count how many reviews I have on one hand. Now this isn't discouraging those who want to follow or want to favorite, but please, if you give me the courtesy and joy of favoriting my story, please leave me a review. A writer needs a captive audience, and while I really enjoy HeartsNaruto's and RandomWriter101's reviews I would also like to see some other names popping up. Whether you are a member of FF or just a visitor, please, please, PLEASE leave me something so I know you like what you're favoriting. Please guys, I need something so I know I'm doing a good job.

Thank you for reading and pretty please with the Avengers on top, review. Also, prepare to see another character join this pranking party. And also, if you can think of any good pranks that the others could do on Tony and Clint, please, feel free to send me a PM or put it in a review. And don't forget about that little charity thing that is soon to come!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; Oh my gosh you guys! I have over 1,000 views! That is so huge and I would like to thank each and everyone of you who has read my story. Thank you guys so much for reading my story, it blows my mind to see such a big number, so thank you guys so much for making me such a happy camper! And all the reviews I got were so amazing and I thank each and every one of you who reviewed, it makes me grin :). **

**RandomWriter101: Thank you for all the love, I am so glad you are enjoying it. And I know, I'm sad that I might have to close shop for this story too. I am glad that you find it so funny and I hope these next chapters won't disappoint.**

**Maximus Potter: Oh it's definitely going to be great. I have a couple of good ideas for this chapter and I really enjoyed typing for Loki.**

**LivedLoved2016: Wow, those are some really good ideas, I might try to quickly incorporate them in the story. Thanks so much for the review and the awesome ideas.**

** : I know right! I would have freaked out more than they did. Pepper...hm...good idea, I like it and will see how her little appearance will help end the guy's evil pranking tirade :)**

**Aj: I definitely think he is, adding Loki to their forces will give them a much better advantage in this little retaliation.**

**SpilledInkWell: *Catches bone and then gives to my dog as a treat* Thanks for the bone, my dog loves it. And it feels great to know you're enjoying the story.**

**johncorn: That is definitely what I'm hoping...as soon as I come up with some good enough ideas...**

**wolfhawk5912: Who knows, maybe he will join them, maybe not. He was pretty mean to Bruce after all :)**

**HeartsNaruto: Oh trust me, that smell will linger! Thank you, I was particularly proud of both of these. The reason why it took me so long to update was because the simulation was always too dark and too extensive so after much cosmetic surgery and multiple deletes, I came up with that. And I love your anticipation for some major Loki'ing, it makes me want to strive to make it just right.**

**Wow! I enjoyed commenting on all of your guys' reviews, thank you again so much for taking the time to do it and I hope this next chapter will be just as good as the ones before it.**

**PLEASE READ THIS! Okay now that I have your attention let me just say that Loki will be in this chapter but at the end. The beginning of this chapter is right after the group goes up to Asgard and it shows Tony and Clint taking advantage of their teammates' absences. I wanted to do this little filler because I got so many great ideas as well as had some given to me (LivedLoved2016) so I will be adding them in. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FOR THE LAST FLIPPIN' TIME. DO. NOT. OWN...okay I think that was a sufficient disclaimer enough. Also the reference to Megamind is also not mind...sheesh, spoil all my fun.**

A section of the kitchen floor opened and Tony jumped through it, still holding his sides from laughter.

_Oh man, Steve and Natasha's faces! They were seconds away from wetting themselves_ Tony thought as he walked out of the kitchen and continued to the living room.

"Well might as well take a much deserved break," he said to himself, plopping onto the comfy couch and flicking on the TV. Tony was just about to settle into a gory Halloween horror film when Clint came tumbling through the vent.

"What the hell!" Tony shouted. Clint didn't respond however, rolling onto the ground and landing on his feet. Standing up he clutched the billionaire's shoulders.

"We have no time to waste man! There is pranking to be done!" Clint all but shouted at him, his eyes wide as he began to practically drag Tony towards the elevator.

"But the movie," Tony grumbled, following Clint to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed and the tiles fell away Clint faced Tony, his face set into dead seriousness.

"Okay we've already hit them with our biggest guns, so we need to take them down with a few more subtle yet deadly techniques. I learned some tricks down in-" Clint started rambling, going into full-on spy mode.

"Whoa, whoa, buddy take it easy," Tony said, putting his hands on Clint's shoulders and looking him in the eyes. This was meant to be fun, not some spy mission filled with rules and back up plans. Clint calmed down some and looked at Tony, his eyes taking on a more sane look.

"Sorry, but we have to take advantage of their absences. Just think about all the stuff we could get done when we don't have to worry about them finding out about it," Clint standing, an evil glint in his eyes.

Tony thought about the possibilities, the prospect of irritating and possibly scaring his teammates too good to pass up, even for a movie.

"I could always watch it later," Tony said as the elevator dinged and brought them to the top floor, Clint's floor and what they were currently calling their 'evil lair' when the day had begun. Tony plopped into a large black wheeled chair and grinned devilishly as he steepled his hands together. "Now my good friend, what dastardly deeds of mischievousness do you have planned?"

"Well, I already glued Natasha's dresser drawers shut and replaced her entire wardrobe with anything pink as well as add glue in her hand soap. And Steve's Captain America suit was given quite a nice makeover," he said with a grin and he opened a nearby laptop and showed Tony the Cap's new and improved suit.

"What is that? Capitano Mexicano?" Tony questioned as he looked at the red, green and white suit, as well as the shield that now more resembled a sombrero. It even had the little dangly things on the ends.

Clint gave an offended huff and shut the laptop. "Hey, I'm immature prank guy, you're scare people and do weird stuff with science guy. What are your plans?"

Tony pondered for a moment. What exactly could he do that would be better than replacing Natasha's wardrobe and making Capsicle a traitor to his own country? Tony snapped his fingers, an idea popping into his head, another evil plan forming.

"Hey, do you remember that video that you were gonna give me of Pepper being killed?" Tony asked.

Clint gave him a reluctant look, unsure of where the man was going. "Um, yea?"

"Well, I've scared, Steve, Natasha and you dealt with Bruce. The only guy who hasn't gotten a scare is Thor. What if we manage to get Thor's girl down her. Jane's her name right? Well, anyway, we get Jane down here and say that there was an accident, that she came by to see him and something bad happened. We cover her with fake blood and make it look like she's dead. He will be so crushed, the look on his Asgardian face will be priceless!" Tony finished with glee, proud of his insane idea.

Clint looked at him, a hard look in his eyes. Tony was unsure of the archer's facial expression, it was leaning more towards angry then mischievous. What was he thinking?

"You scared Natasha?" Clint asked slowly, his voice just as cold as his eyes. Yep, definitely more mad. Tony just gave him a weird look. He just gave the rundown of his amazing plan and Clint only heard the part about Natasha? Typical.

"Yeah, yeah, it was a real laugh. But what I was saying before-"

"What did you do?" Clint interrupted, his tone taking on a sharp edge. Deciding to get the ball rolling again, Tony decided to give him a quick rundown of what he did to Natasha.

"Okay, so I knew that she was pissed and coming for me, so I set this simulation up where the lab was wrecked and I looked half dead. Then out of nowhere, the Hulk comes crashing-"

"You did what!" Clint yelled, his face taut in anger. Tony gave him a pointed look, unsure of why the guy was acting so upset. Not to mention the interruptions were getting on his nerves.

"I swear, Clint you interrupt me one more time and I will taser you on the ground and watch Super Nanny while you drool on the carpet," he said, repeating what he thought was one of the best threats he had ever heard. Clint just gave him a scowl, reverting back to angsty Hawk instead of jokey Hawk. Well this was going nowhere.

"Okay, buddy let's just forget about the whole Jane idea," Tony said, trying to relieve the tension between him and his partner of pranking. "Got any other good ideas?"

Clint relented his dark and brooding stance, giving a small smile as he sat up and looked Tony in the eyes.

"Well there was this one trick I learned in Tokyo..."

In a spiraling of light and warmth the Avengers minus two traitors felt their surroundings change drastically. They were no longer at Stark Tower, but in a dim room that seemed similar to a dungeon.

Natasha's head was spinning, but she tried to clear it. She would be at the top of her game if they were going to convince Loki to help them. A little mind manipulation and maybe the god would gladly cooperate.

She noticed that Bruce and Steve had similar looks of dizziness, but other than that they seemed to be alright.

"Where are we?" Bruce asked, looking at the long stone hallway filled with what seemed to be cells.

"This is where Loki is being held until he awaits trial." Thor said gruffly, his eyes looking downward.

"How long does it take to sentence a murdering psychopath?" Natasha asked, folding her arms. It had been literally months since they had taken down Loki and he was still stuck here?

"You Midgards deal with justice your way, we will deal with it ours," Thor said stiffly as he led them down the long twisting pathways.

After a few minutes they came across a guard standing next to a door covered in chains that Natasha swore were glowing. The man was quite large, a crazy red beard dominating most of his face. The guard gave a smile when he saw Thor, but stiffened when he saw that there were others with him.

"Midgardians Thor? Odin would not be pleased," the man said a bit worriedly, looking at the mortals wearily. If Natasha was focused on any other thing than her mission she would have had the decency to be offended. She could easily give this guy a run for his money. But she was busy and was through with having distractions.

"And that is why he isn't going to find out," Thor said warmly, a secretive smile on his face. Another second and the man shared the small smile and a wink as well. Thor gave a laugh and clapped the man on the shoulder, the two obviously good friends.

"I knew I could count on you Volstagg. We are simply going to borrow my brother's services for a short time. I assure you and the other Warriors can hide his absence for a few hours," Thor said, his eyes imploring. Without a second thought the man nodded vigorously, a sly smile on his face.

"Aye, surely we can keep prying eyes at bay. After all, we are the only three left to guard him for now. It is dull work but anything for Asgard," Volstagg said, moving his hands towards the chains and the three Avengers gaped as they began to glow brighter and move by themselves, recoiling into the wall and causing the door to open. Volstagg and Thor laughed at their reaction, the three quickly closing their mouths and taking on an air of nonchalance.

"I've seen more impressive things," Natasha said airily.

"What are the scientific implications of that?" Bruce asked as he gazed on the now non-glowing chains.

"I don't even want to know," Steve said, the whole thought of different worlds and gods starting to make his head hurt. It was bad enough having to adapt to a whole new world that he had some clue about, this was just too much for the simple super soldier.

"Well let us go friends," Thor said, gesturing for the others to follow him through the cell door. The three followed, saying quick goodbyes to Volstagg.

The room they found themselves in was large and gloomy, one single cot and a tiny barred window the only things in the drab room, including the lack of a certain god of mischief.

"Where is he?" Steve asked, sweeping the entire room in a few seconds, but considering the lack of hiding space there wasn't many places he could be hiding. In fact, there wasn't any.

"Loki! Come out, we just want to talk," Natasha said calmly, not letting any emotion escape her voice.

"BOO!" a loud voice shouted from behind the avengers. Jumping, they all turned to see Loki leaning against the stone wall, a huge grin on his face. They all let out a sigh as they looked at the man with the mischievous grin on his face.

"Brother, I am so glad that you came to see me," he said, pushing off of the wall and walking towards the group, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. The others weren't going to take the chance, grouping around Thor, Steve immediately regretting not bringing his shield with him. It was a good thing they had the Hulk on their side.

"You are?" Thor asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Why yes. You see, I'm a changed man and am ready to go back into society as a solid Asgardian."

Natasha and Steve gave him the stink eye, obviously not buying the line. Bruce on the other hand had a more pensive look.

"I think I've heard that before..." Bruce said, eyeing Loki.

Loki just gave a quick laugh. "Why yes, ever since my imprisonment here I've been popping in and out of Midgard, spending hours of my free time watching what you mortals call 'movies.' I quite relate to this one character I have found with an extremely large blue head. His antics amuse me."

Bruce snapped his fingers, his eyes lighting up. "Megamind!" he shouted triumphantly. Loki just gave him a condesending look. "Yes, I believe that is his name."

"Wait, you've ben able to leave and go to Midgard?" Steve asked, looking at Thor with confusion.

"I knew nothing of this," Thor said quickly, turning to look at his brother.

"I'm the god of Mischief, I have magical capabilities of which you can only dream of. Of course I can pop over to other worlds and you never even notice. How stupid do you think I am?"

There was a silence, Natasha wanting to gladly tell him how stupid he was, but she needed him on her side, and insulting him wasn't going to get the job done.

"Never mind how you've been doing it, you guys can deal with it later," Natasha said, holding up a hand to silence whatever Thor was about to say. "Look, Loki, we've had our differences in the past, but right now we need your help."

Loki laughed, his face full of disbelief until he saw the seriousness on the avengers faces. His laughter died and he looked at them as if they were mad. "You're serious?"

"Dead serious," Steve said. "Tony and Clint thought it would be fun to be mischievous gods themselves. They have been mercilessly pranking and scaring us and we want to get them back. Naturally, we thought you could be a possible ally."

Loki looked at them, pondering the prospect of causing a bit of mischief pleasing him. "Fine, I will agree to help you. I need something to lighten up my dark days in purgatory. I guess this mortal game of tricks will have to suffice."

The others looked at each other, amazed that he had given in so quickly.

"So what's your plan?" Bruce asked, curiosity and the chance of getting back at Clint making him eager to know what was up the god's sleeve.

"Well..." Loki said, his lips curling into an evil grin. "Here are a few ideas..."

**Dun dun dun! What will happen next? What devious plans will Loki come up with? Will Asgard ever manage to actually have a working court system? What craziness will they concoct during their charity ball? You decide, next time on Halloween Mischief! Sorry this chapter is kind of a filler, but I am hitting a serious brick/adamantium/vibranium wall for the ultimate Loki'd for the story. I'm not gonna lie, I have no idea what to do, except Natasha wants to make it as public as possible so it's gonna happen at the charity party thing. So if I don't update soon it's because I'm still trying to think of ideas.**

**Seriously, though you guys, thank you so much for your support and I'm really excited about what's going to happen next. Thank you LivedLoved2016 for the good ideas and if anyone has some ideas of what Loki might to do scare/humiliate Clint and Tony let me know. I'm also thinking about doing another story, a bonus story if you will, about Bruce and his little adventure with Clint in his 'maze of horrors.' Ideas and opinions are always welcome. Also, bringing Loki into the story was mainly created by HeartsNaruto so thank you for that, I hope I did it some justice. Ttfn!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *Steps out from behind a very large and beefy man with a scar* Hey, guys, long time no update huh? I know, I know it's been awhile, but I have been trying and trying to get this chapter right, I've done so many complete rewrites it's not even funny. But here it is, the Big Prank chapter! Also, you're probably wondering who this big guy is, huh? Well, he's Lurch and he's here to keep me safe in case any of you decide to attack me due to my long absence. So be aware of his presence and enjoy, but a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:**

**Naleek: Thanks, I was starting to think my humor was stale and the story was turning flat. Thanks for the turn around!**

**A Guest: Thank you too, Guest, I am so excited that people are enjoying my story and think it's funny, I wasn't sure it was that funny but it is your guys' encouragement that helps out :)**

**wolfhawke5912: I was actually going to do that in this chapter, you sly dog, you. Clint is going to rule the board, and he is definitely pissed at Tony for scaring Tash, you saw how he reacted :)**

**HeartsNaruto: I know, I'm excited to see what devious things Loki can concoct. And hey, you deserve the thanks, I had no idea where I was going with the story and Loki gave me something. Otherwise I would just be a Fanfic writer with nothing but some good pranks and no real substance to them.**

**Guest: Thank you so much, I'm glad you think it's funny, and thanks for giving me the determination to sit down and write this chapter out.**

**Again, a quick thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed me and my stories. It means a great deal that people have been with this story since the beginning and I hope this will be a nice near end chapter!**

Clint sat in the top floor of Stark Tower, brooding as he sat in his, what Stark had dubbed, 'the nest.' A large unnecessary collection of beams and catwalks that Clint swore Tony put in just for him. But at this moment he wasn't pleased with the thought, he was angry.

The past months of preparing had been great, and so far this day had been great, pulling pranks was always a great past time for him, and the fact that he had Tony as a wingman had been even better. But now...the thrill was over.

Like Clint said, pranks were his specialty and he loved pulling them on everyone. Tony, on the other hand, had went too far. He had loved the whole guts and eyeballs idea they had pulled on Tasha earlier that day, but he had never planned on actually scaring her. Even though he would never admit it, he did care for Natasha and hearing that he had been pranking with the guy that had brought her worst fear to life and had _laughed_ about it...it was unacceptable.

Tony would have to pay.

Clint was going to put an end to their pranking once and for all, much to his dismay his and Tony's ultimate prankathon was at its end. There was room for one prank left though.

"JARVIS, where is Natasha and the others?" Clint asked, making his way towards Natasha's floor to look for her there.

"Ms. Romanoff requests that she not be disturbed, Agent Barton," the AI replied. Clint gritted his teeth. Great, she thought he was a part of Tony's stunt and didn't want to see him.

"Look, I just want to know where she is, that's all. Surely you could just give me her location."

"Ms. Romanoff, forbade me to tell anyone where she-"

"JARVIS I have already hacked into your systems once today, do I need to do it again?" Clint asked sweetly, waiting for his response. He wanted to find Natasha and set things right.

"She is on the roof with the others, Agent Barton," JARVIS said after a long pause. Clint nodded with a smile, stepping quickly into the elevator and pressing the top floor button.

...line...

They had managed to quickly bring Loki back from Asgard with little incident. They hit the roof of Stark tower, the familiar sense of dizziness that came with world jumping steeling over the three humans.

"Well you all seem to have fared well since my sentencing," Loki said, looking around the rebuilt Manhattan.

"You'll be amazed how easy it is to get alien blood off buildings," Natasha said only half bitterly, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "Clothes on the other hand? Not so much."

"Yeah, yeah, Loki sucks and we're better than him. Can we move past that and focus on the real problem?" Bruce asked, eager to get the ball rolling. He wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed pranking as much as Clint and Tony did, he just didn't do it as often.

"Very well, the first thing we must do is-," Loki began, gathering the group close to hear him. The rest of his evil plan was cut short by the sound of the elevator dinging open.

"Crap," Natasha said under her breath, grabbing Loki and pushing him behind Thor. "Hide, neither of the guys can see you." Loki gave a sniff of indignation before, waving a hand and making himself invisible. "Mortals," she heard him mutter.

A second later the elevator slid open and Clint walked out, a serious look on his face.

"Guys," he said stiffly, unable to resist an evil smirk towards Bruce.

"Clint, hi, what are you doing up here?" Steve asked as friendly as he possibly could. Clint looked over at the Captain, his eyes immediately narrowing in suspicion.

"I could ask you guys the same question," he said, walking around the circle of Avengers, smelling a rat in his midst. What were they up to?

"Us, we were just, well you see-," Steve said, rubbing his neck, looking at his friends hopefully. Thor took this opportunity to intervene.

"We were most certainly not going to Asgard to request Loki to help us retaliate you and the Man of Iron," he said with a smile, proud of his answer. Natasha face palmed and resisted the urge to punch and or kick Thor, knowing she would be the one to get hurt.

"You what?!" Clint said angrily. He was about to say something else but he froze, his head cocked to the side, listening for something.

"Clint, listen, you don't," Natasha tried to say, reaching out to the archer.

"Sh," he said, putting up a hand to silence her. A second later, he grabbed a slingshot from his pocket and a red blood packet, firing it at something none of them could see. They did notice that the pack landed with a squishing sound, an area of clear space now replaced with a giant blood red splotch.

"Do you realize how long it will take to get this stain out?" the splotch asked, materializing back into Loki, the red splotch right in the center of his chest.

"Bullseye," Clint said with a grin, tucking the slingshot back into his pocket.

"You carry that around with you all the time?" Bruce asked, looking down at his pocket.

"A good spy is always prepared," Clint said simply, patting his pocket with a proud smile. His attention, however was diverted back to the now stained god. Loki looked at the archer warily, unsure of what Clint's motives were. Natasha was all prepared to start defending what she was doing or maybe asking Loki to knock Clint out and make him forget he ever saw her.

No one expected what Clint said next. "I'm in."

"What?" Steve asked.

"No way," Bruce argued.

"Fantastic," Thor boomed while Loki let out a sigh of relief.

"You guys have no choice," Clint said, folding his arms with a cocky grin on his face. "I know your guys' plan, I've seen your ally. You either have to let me team up with you or I blab to Tony. And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"No way," Bruce repeated, looking to Nat for help. He knew it was useless, however, Natasha would always side with Clint.

"And beside," Clint continued, his face turning a bit more serious, "I got a bone to pick with Tony too."

"What, did the prankster become the pranked?" Bruce asked unable to hide the bitterness in his voice. Clint hunched his shoulders, his eyes not meeting the others. Natasha was familiar with the pose and struggled to keep her face blank. He knew what Stark had done, and just like always he was there, defending her.

"We could use his help," Natasha began, Bruce sagging as he heard Steve and Thor agree. Loki merely sniffed and looked disinterested, contemplating how long he could hide from them before they could find him, plus the amount of city damage he could do in that time.

"Well wrap up this friendly little alliance before I get bored. Is he with or without you?" Loki drawled, fingering the stain on his chest.

The four Avengers looked at each other, a silent conversation shared between them while the archer stood anxiously waiting for their verdict. After a moment Bruce gave a small nod and Natasha beamed, turning towards Clint. "You're in."

Clint cracked a smile, walking over to the group and clapping a hand on Bruce's back.

"Thanks, big guy. It takes a lot to let me in after all the crap I did to you," he said. Bruce gave him and odd look, removing Clint's hand and stepping away from him. "Oh no, I'm not done with you yet, Hawk. I'd be on your toes for the next week if I were you," Bruce said with a small smile, Clint staring open mouthed at the doctor.

"Great, now that all that is over," Loki said, a sneer on his face. "We can get back to business."

It was time. They were all ready. With the help of an over the top god of mischief and with a little input via a certain archer, the now dubbed Revengers were going to get back at a particular billionaire.

"Hello, victims," Tony called merrily to the large group sitting in the living room. They all turned and gave a joint glare as he walked in, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm starving, scaring the crap out of you guys sure builds up an appetite," he said with a smirk, moving towards the kitchen.

"Tony, did you really just come in here to gloat?" Steve asked, shaking his head at the immature actions of his teammate. Tony paused for a moment and pondered the question.

"Absolutely," he finally answered. "You guys will be remembering this day for years to come and it's all thanks to me and Hunger Games. Isn't that right, Clint?"

Clint flinched a little at the mention of his name, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be on Tony's side.

"You bet, Stark," he said in a very unconvincing manner. Natasha sent him a glare.

"Anyway, what do we have left to eat in here that Thor hasn't completely consumed?" Tony asked with a laugh. The Revengers looked at each other, sharing small smiles before Bruce answered.

"There's some cereal left in the top cabinet," Bruce said, coming with the first food that came to his mind. Tony didn't seem to notice his friend's failure to improvise.

"Sure, why not?" he said, going to open the cabinet.

"Now," Natasha whispered to no one in particular. Just as Tony opened the cabinet a giant flood of garbage shot out of the cabinet and covered Tony head to toe, the billionaire too stunned for words.

The Revengers on the other hand were practically rolling on the floor laughing, an evil cackling seeming to come from nowhere as the all looked at the filthy Tony.

"Oh, and I think some of our friends from the coffee pot this morning might have been in that," Natasha laughed. Tony's eyes got huge as he noticed the small grubs and maggots moving on him.

Letting out the girliest shriek in the world, Tony began hopping furiously up and down trying to get the creepy crawlies off of him. The whole time the others were laughing and pointing at his distress.

"You think this is funny?" Tony asked indignantly, trying to rub some of the garbage off to no avail.

"Of course. Seeing a foe covered in filth has always been a great joke, even on Asgard," Thor boomed appreciatively, the others gasping too much to say anything.

"Well, I don't think it is," Tony said, turning to run upstairs and wash the trash away.

"Have fun taking a shower, considering they're all rigged with fake blood," Bruce called out. Tony froze, his body stiff as he realized how he had unintentionally screwed himself over.

"I have a hose in the lab," he retorted, rushing to the elevator. The Revengers watched Tony flee, enjoying the sight of seeing him covered in filth and finally enjoying a victory for once.

"Well I must say that was bit entertaining," Loki remarked, materializing out of thin air, making the rubbish left in the kitchen disappear with a wave of his hand.

"You said it," Clint said with a smirk.

"Okay, guys, we'll gloat later, we need to get down to the lab for phase two," Natasha said, standing up and moving towards an elevator. She was shocked however when they were no longer in the living room but in the lab, Tony nowhere in sight.

"Did you really think of using such a mortal form of transportation?" Loki asked condescendingly, brushing off his coat and looking at her. "Teleportation is a much faster way to go, and look, he's almost all the way down," he finished, gesturing to the elevator nearby.

"Okay, get ready," Natasha said, Loki vanishing from sight just as the elevator slid open.

"And now I have to do my hair all over-," Tony was muttering when he noticed he wasn't alone. He jumped as he looked at the others, shocked at their quick appearance.

"How did you guys get down here so fast?" Tony asked accusingly.

"Magic," Steve said only half joking, a small smirk tugging at the soldier's mouth.

"Well, get out, I have work-" Tony began but was cut off quickly by a large bucket of oil grease appearing above him, the slick grease effectively coating him. The Revengers laughed in mirth as they saw Tony splutter and struggle to take to the bucket off of his head.

"What the hell, guys?" Tony shouted, succeeding in pulling the bucket off of his head and attempting to throw it at the hysterical group next to him. "What are you gonna do next, hm? Cover me in feathers?"

"Come on, Tony, we wouldn't do something so trivial and old fashioned," Clint said between chuckles, Steve laughing too hard to be offended by the comment. "No, we were thinking something far worse."

Then, each member of the Revengers bolted passed Tony and shut the lab door, smiling through the glass as Clint pressed a button and an explosion of glitter erupted around Tony, the little glittery flecks sticking to the oil and covering Tony in a sparkling shell as well as covering every available surface in the lab.

"Glitter. Genius!" Clint smirked, high fiving Natasha and watching as the billionaire tried feverishly to get the clinging specks off of him. However, a mysterious gust of wind sent a small tornado around Tony, coating him once more. They watched as he shouted angrily and tried to walk away only to slip on the oil slick floor and fall in a poof of the cancerous specks.

"That should teach him to mess with the Revengers!" Steve crowed proudly.

"You think he's mad now? Just wait." Natasha said with a malicious grin. The others looked at her, mischief and curiosity in their eyes.

"What else could we do to further humiliate the Man of Iron?" Thor asked, taking a quick look back at Tony struggling to rub the stuff off.

"Well, I got some ideas for that charity thing tonight," Natasha whispered, leading them away from the floundering billionaire. "And we're gonna need your expertise, Magic Man."

"Oh darn, I thought I was quite through with you all after that horrendous bomb. Are you saying there is more I must do?" Loki asked in a drawled tone, but Natasha saw the sparkle in his eyes. He was enjoying this as much as the others were and he was always up for the challenge.

"If you don't think you can handle it...," Natasha said, knowing he'd take the bait.

"I am up for anything you mortals can throw at me. What's your plan?"

"Okay, well it involves Pepper," Natasha murmured as the group huddled close to hear the plans.

The group had their biggest prank ready, all they had to do was wait for a certain billionaire to get out of his room.

"Come on, Tony, we're gonna be late for the party," Steve said, the rest of the team already in their party clothes, suits for the men and a dazzling black dress for Natasha.

"What the hell did you guys do?" a weak voice called back. Grinning, the Revengers walked into Tony's room to find him in a state of despair.

"Was all this really necessary?" he whined as they looked at the neon colored suits with the garish ties and mismatched shoes.

"Absolutely," Clint said in a serious tone. "Besides, do you really think they're going to be focused on your suit? Dude, you still smell like a dumpster and look like Twilight puked on you. A bright pink suit is the least of your worries."

Tony just glared at his now nemesis, absentmindedly trying to rub the glitter off of him. The stuff had a strong will, however, and no matter how hard he tried he was still covered in the little specks, his body and face twinkling at them as he moved.

"But did you really have to ruin everything?" Tony whined again. Apparently while the man was a great prankster he wasn't great at handling getting pranked.

"Wait, it's a charity event for Halloween, right?" Bruce asked, leaning nonchalantly on the wall.

"Yeah, so?" Tony asked, throwing down an ice blue suit jacket in a dejected manner.

"Well, why don't you just wear your Iron Man suit to the party? You can say it's your costume and considering who you are people are likely to go with it."

Tony's eyes lit up at the idea, the prospect of an easy save too good to pass up.

"I knew I could count on my science bro to bail me out," he said, slapping Bruce on the back as he walked out, a trail of glitter flowing in his wake.

"Okay good, he fell for the bait," Clint said with a grin, rubbing his palms together in evil glee.

"Well, let's go guys, we have a party waiting for us, and it's-" Steve said with a grin.

"Don't," Natasha said, holding up her hand to stop the soldier midstream.

"What?" Steve asked innocently.

"You know what. Do not say 'to die for.' We are better than that," Natasha said scoldingly, leading the group towards the elevator.

"Fine," Steve pouted, walking behind the group as they went down to the ground level, a bright red and gold suit meeting waiting for them.

"Hurry up, slowpokes, we're killing moonlight," Tony's voice said through the Iron Man mask, jumping into the air and flying off.

"This is going to be killer," Steve said, Thor letting out a laugh as Natasha slapped the back of Steve's head.

The party was your average fancy celebrity spread, dozens of people kept shouting their praise to the Avengers and mingling with others. Tony laughed with a group of stuffy business types, trying to act cool despite the fact he was the only person not in black tie. But he was Tony freakin' Stark and if he wanted to come in his Iron Man suit, people were going to have to deal with it.

A few hours into the party Bruce politely removed Steve from a woman who was practically on top of him.

"Thanks," Steve said with a sigh, looking over as the woman latched onto another random party guest.

"Thus is the curse of fame," Bruce said with a shrug, noting the slowly accumulating group of women surrounding Thor.

"Hey, guys, it's time," Clint whispered, appearing behind the two out of nowhere. Both of the men flinched at his sudden appearance, grins growing on their faces as they looked at each other.

"Loki has everything ready?" Steve asked, looking around in vain for the troublesome god.

"Yep, he's already given Nat the okay. Get prepared for the best prank slash scare ever," he said before ducking down and vanishing into the darkness.

"How does he do that?" Steve asked.

"Don't ask questions you're not ready to know the answers to," Bruce said before the music around the ballroom quieted and Pepper Potts was on stage, smiling sweetly at the crowd.

"Hello everybody, I'd like to just say thank you for inviting the Avengers to this party, you're praise and encouragement mean so much to our company and the team. Also, this get together has helped Stark Industries immensely, all of your donations to both the Avengers Initiative and Stark Industries is immensely appreciated," she told the crowd, people applauding as she finished her small speech.

"Now, may I please get Tony Stark up here for a special announcement?" Pepper asked, a spotlight shining down to reveal the man in question, a look of confusion on his face as people started urging him towards the stage, everyone unaware of the smirking super heroes in the far back as the puzzled billionaire made his way to the stage.

"And this special announcement would be?" Tony asked into the microphone, facing the audience while still giving Pepper a strange look.

"Well, I thought you might like to tell our investors and charitable guests the latest improvement to Stark Industries," she said simply, the smile never leaving her face.

"Oh," Tony said, trying to sound like he understood what she was talking about. "Well, Miss Potts, as CEO of Stark Industries I think I'll give you the honor," he said, gesturing for her to take a step up.

"Very well, then," she said, clearing her throat and looking out into the audience. "For the past few months a certain weapons developer and I have been in a very romantic relationship."

The crowd let out a gasp and Tony's jaw dropped. They had agreed not to tell anyone about their relationship until the press died down on the whole Manhattan issue. Clearly she thought it was time though.

"I know, shocking, but the heart wants what the heart wants and our hearts found each other," Pepper continued, ignoring the look of disbelief and shock on Tony's face. "But that isn't the biggest news. You see, after several visits to a specialist I have been told that I am pregnant," she said, the crowd once again letting out a gasp, several people started talking and shouting, people reporters trying to ask her questions and others pulling out their phones to post the news on the internet.

Tony's eyes widened, the news hitting him like a sucker punch. Pregnant? She was...this couldn't be happening. He wasn't ready to be a parent, he had his whole life ahead of him. And what would that mean about Iron Man?

Tony felt himself sweating under the suit, fear and uncertainty gripping him like a vice. No, no there was no way this was really happening.

"And we are getting married very soon, a beautiful wedding to be sure," Pepper continued on, ignoring the pale and terrified Tony beside her.

A wedding? He didn't remember proposing to her, he actually didn't think he was capable of proposing to anyone. Shock once again hit him like a tidal wave, the thought of eternal commitment paralyzing him. Tony turned to realize Pepper was still talking.

"We are also planning on merging both of the companies together, with Tony's permission."

Wait, what? Tony was more than a little confused now. What two companies, what the hell was going on?

"So, without further ado, let me introduce to you my fiancé and father of my future child, Justin Hammer," Pepper finished, clapping her hands together as a frightened Tony looked to see Justin Hammer, in the flesh walk up onto the stage, a huge grin on his face as he gave Tony a look, hugging Pepper and taking the microphone from her.

"Thank you, Pepper, for that moving speech-" Hammer said in a cocky tone.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hammer?" Tony said angrily, his face taking on an ashen color. "Didn't you get arrested after the Expo?

"Bail," the couple said in unison, Hammer winding his arm around Pepper's waist.

"Wait, _she_ was the one that got you arrested," he added, gesturing towards a goofy smiling Pepper.

"Yeah, I did think that was kinda-" Hammer said with a coy look on his face.

"Ugh!" Tony let out a groan, waving his hands in front of him and making loud noises. "No, no, nonono, I swear if you say that was hot, I will kill you. How the hell did this even happen?"

"Well, Anthony, that night, after she got me arrested, she came down to the station, all fired up and angry," he said, looking down at her with a loving smile.

"I thought I was so angry at you," Pepper said in a small voice, as if a huge audience wasn't staring and hanging on their every word. "But I knew I felt something that night, from the moment you walked on stage."

"Wait, wait, wait," Tony said, shaking his head in deep confusion and slight apprehension. "You're saying you were in love with Hammer the night at the Expo? Bu-but, you-I mean, we kissed-"

The whole crowd let out a huge 'ooh' at Tony's comment, the people with cell phones sending messages like lightning as the reporters scribbled frantically on their pads.

"Wait, no-no we didn't...," Tony tried in a futile effort to stop the flow of gossip, but it was no use, here he was being publicly humiliated while the woman that he loved was practically hanging onto his greatest enemy. This was just getting to be too much.

"Ah, come on, lighten up, Anthony," Justin said with a laugh. Tony just stared at him, the shock and anger clearly present in his expression. "So you didn't win this one. Big deal. You couldn't have handled her anyway," he said, bowing down to kiss Pepper, who seemed all too eager to let him.

Tony clenched his fists, anger and something else making his whole body shake. Then, without his permission, the Iron Man mask fell down on his face and began moving on its own.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Tony asked in the hollowness of the helmet, but all he could do was watch in horror as he reached for Hammer's neck before his lips could meet Pepper's, raising him up in the air and watching as the Iron Man gauntlets began crushing Hammer's windpipe, the man struggling to break is tight grip.

"No, no stop it!" Tony pleaded, but he couldn't command the suit, staring helplessly as he flung an unconscious Hammer clear across the room, the man's body crashing into the far wall in a pile of rubble.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Pepper screamed in fright, grabbing his arm. The Iron Man suit turned towards Pepper, leering at her as she gave him the most horrified look. With quick precision the suit backhanded Pepper, causing her to fly into the air and in a crumpled heap on the hard stone floor.

"Pepper!" Tony cried, panicking at her still and unmoving body. Why couldn't he control the suit, what was he doing?

Tony hardly had a moment to process the insanity of it all before he felt himself turn to the large crowd, too terrified to have noticed their shrieks and screams.

"Don't do this, leave them alone," Tony pleaded with the suit, but it was no use. With all his might Tony tried to prevent the suit's arms from moving, but whatever was controlling the suit was stronger. Beams and leasers began shooting from the suit, people screeching in fright, trampling each others as they ran. People fell, some of the beams hit others and all the while Tony was screaming, willing the suit to stop. It never did though.

Tony let out one more horrified cry as the suit shot out a huge missile, the whole building being engulfed in flames as an explosion so huge shook everything to the ground.

"No!" Tony shouted, ducking to protect himself. But nothing hit him. No debris, no giant roof came toppling on his head. Dazed, Tony rose from his protective position to find himself in an empty ballroom, the room where a few minutes ago a party was taking place. He could also hear a loud noise from the side.

Turning, Tony saw his teammates leaning on one another as they shook themselves with laughter.

"Your...you should have seen your face..."Clint wheezed as he leaned on Natasha for support. Natasha was laughing too, clutching her sides from the pain.

"What?" Tony managed to squeak, starting to really get pissed off at once again having no idea what was going on.

"And Hammer, you thought that they were...hehehe," Clint continued, the others settling for laughing at the perplexed and angered billionaire.

"That...that was all fake?" Tony whispered. Bruce, wiping a tear away, nodded at the man. "Yep, all of it. There weren't even any people here."

"I hope you learned your lesson, Tony," Steve said, trying to sound serious but losing it with his constant shaking.

"This was quite an elaborate jest indeed," Thor boomed, looking at Tony with a huge grin on his face.

"The whole thing. The party, Pepper, the suit. That was all a prank, a-a joke."

The group nodded at him, proud smiles on all of their faces.

Tony considered for a minute pounding them all into a pulp. But, then again, he was impressed with the amount of brain power and cunning it took to make such an intricate plan work.

"Okay fine, I'm impressed. Probably the best scare anyone has ever had on Halloween," Tony admitted, walking towards his teammates tiredly, all the adrenaline from the scare wearing on him.

"You bet it was impressive," Natasha said, walking up to Tony and looking at him for a second. Tony met her eyes and just before he could say anything a clock sounded from the ballroom, signaling the midnight hour and the end of Halloween.

"Would you look at that? Looks like the Avengers Night of Pranks is at an end," Tony said with a smile, putting his hand up to Natasha. "Truce?"

Natasha stared at his hand quizzically for a moment. A small smile creeped onto her face and she took his hand in hers, giving it a firm shake. "Truce."

"Aye, it seems are day of fun has come to an end, friends," Thor said, letting Tony lean on him as the group made their way out of the empty ballroom.

"So what happened to the actual party?" Tony asked as they walked to the limo the others had ridden in.

"We sent them a new address for the event but said that the Avengers were busy on an assignment and would not be able to attend," Steve said.

"Good, I was afraid we'd have to go to another party tonight. In my opinion, I just want to go home and forget this ever happened.," Tony said.

"Agreed," the others said in unison. They all piled into the limo and headed for the Avengers Tower.

"You know it'll still take weeks before that glitter goes away," Clint said as the pulled into the road.

**A/N: So, how was this for the huge prank ever? I wanted some of it to be funny and some of it to be scary and I think I did good on both parts. I hope this super amazingly long chapter was worth the wait and I hope you guys can forgive me for such a colossal wait.**

**And I bet you guys are all thinking "wait, where's Loki? He was helping the Revengers out but he didn't show up at the end." Well my friends, that is because this is not the last chapter, and the next and final one will be updated much sooner than this one, so get prepared for that.**

**Thanks for everyone who have reviewed this story and favorited and followed and please take into account Lurch over here so be careful how you review this chapter. I hope to make another post soon and thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Told you this chapter would be posted sooner. Well, this is it guys, the last chapter of Halloween Mischief! I hope you guys have enjoyed these wacky and crazy pranks and thanks to every person who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story, it amazes me that so many people have read and enjoyed my story so thank you all so much! Now, some love to my awesome reviewers:**

** : Yeah, I definitely think Tony will have a hard time beating that last trick, huh?**

**Guest:*blushes* Thank you, it means so much that someone liked my story and I hope you enjoy this last small chapter. :)**

**wolfhawke26: I tried my best to publish this as soon as possible, but it's kind of hard to post the last chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this piece of writing nor do I seek to make a profit from this writing now stop crushing my soul with this sad reality and let me get on with my writing whydoncha?**

Loki watched as the Avengers left the building, laughing and piling into a car and driving away.

"Did they really forget about me?" Loki asked aloud, removing the invisibility charm, a small smile cropping up on his face. "Well, then, let's let them remember me, shall we?"

Clint was still laughing while he was driving, the group talking about all the pranks they had to endure that day and what they might do next year.

"Nu uh," Steve shook his head. "We are not pulling a stunt like this again. We will dress up in costumes and have candy ready for trick or treaters who come by the tower."

The group groaned in protest.

"But that last prank was so epic!" Tony said, finally regaining his composure and laughing it off. "I mean, you guys made a whole room look like it was full of people, and the whole Hammer thing and those explosions? How did you guys even come up with that stuff?"

"We did have a little help...," Clint said before breaking off, his eyes widening as he stole a glance towards the others. Natasha's jaw dropped, Thor looked embarrassed, Steve's eyes widened and he grew pale and Bruce just put his face in his hands, shocked that they would even forget the most important person in the prank.

"So...who was it?" Tony prodded, looking at his teammates' expressions curiously.

"Um...no one important," Natasha said after a moment. The others started to quickly agree with her as they pulled up to Avengers Tower. They all laughed nervously as they got out of the car, unsure of what was going to happen now. Tony, however, seemed completely oblivious to the others' unease.

"Ah, home sweet home. Oh and look, Pepper's standing outside waiting for us," Tony said, walking towards an obviously angry Pepper.

"Oh no," Steve said under his breath, noticing Pepper's narrowed eyes and folded arms.

"We're in trouble now," Bruce murmured in response.

"Pepper, how have you been? Look, I know we didn't make it to the party but I have a really good-," Tony started to explain to Pepper before she shot a hand out, stopping Tony's explanation.

"I don't want to hear it. Tony, you've done some pretty stupid stuff during Halloween, but this is just insane," Pepper said, her voice sharp as she berated Tony.

"I know, I know, but the pranks were all in good fun, I swear," Tony said, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Oh, and somehow I'm supposed to believe that releasing an evil god of mischief is all 'in good fun'? Pepper asked angrily.

"Of cour- Wait, what god?" Tony questioned, looking at Pepper as if she were insane.

"What god? Tony, look up," Pepper said, pointing to the sky.

"What am I supposed to be looking at-?" Tony asked, but his question died on his lips as he and the rest of the Avengers saw the top of the Avengers Tower, the large A having been replaced by something else.

"What does LOKI'D mean?" Steve asked, the bright letters illuminating the sky.

"It's his calling card," Clint said in a serious tone, the group tensing to see Tony's reaction.

"You guys...you guys pulled Loki out of Asgard?" Tony asked tightly, looking up at his beautiful tower now bearing the name of their biggest enemy.

"Well, you see Tony, what had happened was-" Bruce tried to say before Pepper cut him off.

"Look, I don't know why you guys did it or what you hoped to accomplish from it, but now we have a psychopath out on the loose and Fury is furious," Pepper said, glaring at Tony when he snorted at the pun. "You need to suit up and...," Pepper began, stopping when she got within smelling distance of Tony. Slowly, she stood closer and sniffed around him, her nose wrinkling. "What is that smell?"

"Uh...you don't want to know," Tony told her. "Come on guys, lets suit up," he said, leading the group towards the battle room, laughing as he saw the new makeovers Loki had given their uniforms.

"What," Steve asked, looking at the red and white Captain America uniform with a huge swastika on the front.

"The," Clint said, looking at the new feathers that had been glued to his archer uniform, his weaponized arrows replaced with rubber suction cupped ones.

"Hell?" Natasha finished, her Black Widow suit having been replaced with a garish pink leotard with matching ballet flats and tutu.

"LOKI! You shall pay!" Thor roared, his own Asgardian armor turned into a Loki look alike.

Tony laughed at the group, slamming the mask on the Iron Man suit he was already wearing.

"Don't worry guys, I'll find Reindeer Games myself," he chuckled as he left his distressed teammates, shooting off into the night in pursuit of the greatest prankster of them all.

**A/N: So...short finale chapter aside I hoped you guys enjoyed this last prank and please review guys, it would mean so much to me to see all of you who enjoyed reading this. Thank you for being here since the beginning and putting up with my enormously long hiatus and those of you who helped give me some good ideas for pranks and other things in the story.**


End file.
